oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
2013
Beste Internasjonale Film ; Kandidater : 15 Years Plus a Day -- Spania (regi: Gracia Querejeta) : Ace of Spades - Bad Destiny -- (regi: Drasko Djurovic) : Agon -- Albania (regi: Robert Budina) : All God's Children -- Moldova (regi: Adrian Popovici) : An Episode in the Life of an Iron Picker - Bosnia-Hercegovina (regi: Danis Tanovic) : Anina -- Uruguay (regi: Alfredo Soderguit) : Back to 1942 -- Kina (regi: Feng Xiaogang) : Bethlehem -- Israel (regi: Yuval Adler) : Blind Intersections -- Libanon (regi: Lara Saba) : Blind Spot -- Luxembourg (regi: Christophe Wagner) : Borgman -- Nederland (regi: Alex van Warmerdam) : Boy Eating the Bird's Food -- Hellas (regi: Ektoras Lygizos) : Breach in the Silence -- Venezuela (regi: Luis Alejandro Rodríguez, Andrés Eduardo Rodríguez) : The Broken Circle Breakdown -- Beglia (regi: Felix van Groeningen) : The Butterfly's Dream -- Tyrkia (regi: Yilmaz Erdogan) : Child's Pose -- Romania (regi: Calin Peter Netzer) : Circles -- Serbia (regi: Srdan Golubovic) : Class Enemy -- Slovenia (regi: Rok Bicek) : The Cleaner -- Peru (regi: Adrian Saba) : The Color of the Charmeleon -- Bulgaria (regi: Emil Hristov) : Conversations on Serious Topics -- Litauen (regi: Giedre Beinoriute) : Countdown -- Thailand (regi: Nattawut Poonpiriya) : Disciple -- Finland (regi Ulrika Bengts) : The Don Juans -- Tsjekkia (regi: Jiri Menzel) : Four Corners -- Sør Afrika (regi: Ian Gabriel) : Free Range -- Estonia (regi: Veiko Ounpuu) : Gabrielle -- Canada (regi: Louise Archambault) : The German Doctor -- Argentina (regi: Lucía Puenzo) : Gloria -- Chile (regi: Sebastián Lelion) : The Good Road -- India (regi: Gyan Correa) : The Grandmaster -- Hong Kong (regi: Wong Kar-wai) : The Great Beauty -- Italia (regi: Paolo Sorrentino) : The Great Passage -- Japan (regi: Ishii Yuya) : GriGris -- Tsjad (regi: Mahamat-Saleh Haroun) : Halima's Path -- Kroatia (regi: Arsen Anton Ostojic) : Heli -- Mexico (regi: Amat Escalante) : Horses of God -- (regi: Nabil Ayouch) : Ilo Ilo -- Singapore (regi: Anthony Chen) : In Bloom -- Georgia (regi: Nana Ekvtimishvili, Simon Gross) : La Playa DC -- Colombia (regi: Juan Andrés Arango) : Lines of Wellington -- Portugal (regi: Valeria Sarmiento) : Jakten -- Danmark (regi: Thomas Vinterberg) : Jeg er din -- Norge (regi: Iram Haq) : Juvenile Offender -- Sør Korea (regi: Kang Yi-kwan) : Metro Manila -- Storbritannia (regi: Sean Ellis) : The Missing Picture -- Kambodsja (regi: Rithy Panh) : More Than Honey -- Sveits (regi: Markus Imhoof) : Mother, I Love You -- Latvia (regi: Janis Nords) : My Dog Killer -- Slovakia (regi: Mira Fornay) : Neighboring Sounds -- Brazil (regi: Kleber Mendonça Filho) : The Notebook -- Ungarn (regi: Janos Szasz) : Of Horses and Men -- Island (regi: Benedikt Erlingsson) : Omar -- Palestina (regi: Hany Abu-Assad) : Paradjanov -- Ukraina (regi: Serge Avedikian, Olena Fetisova) : The Past -- Iran (regi: Asghar Farhadi) : The Porcelain Horse -- Ecuador (regi: Javier Andrade) : Quien Manda? -- Den dominikanske republikk (regi: Ronni Castillo) : Renoir -- Frankrike (regi: Gilles Bourdos) : The Rocket -- Australia (regi: Kim Mordaunt) : Sang Kiai -- Indonesia (regi: Rako Prijanto) : Shal -- Kasakhstan (regi: Yermek Tursunov) : Soongava: Dance of the Orchids -- Nepal (regi: Subarna Thapa) : Soul -- Taiwan (regi: Chung Mong-Hong) : Spise sove dø -- Sverige (regi: Gabriela Pichler) : Stalingrad -- Russland (regi: Fedor Bondarchuk) : Steppe Man -- Azerbajdsjan (regi: Shamil Aliyev) : Television -- Bangladesh (regi: Mostofa Sarwar Farooki) : To liv -- Tyskland (regi: Georg Maas) : Transit -- Filippinene (regi: Hannah Espia) : Wadjda -- Saudi Arabia (regi: Haifaa Al Mansour) : Wajma - An Afghan Love Story -- Afganistan (regi: Barmak Akram) : Walesa - Man of Hope -- Polen (regi: Andrzej Wajda) : The Wall -- Østerrike (regi: Julian Pölsler) : Winter of Discentont -- Egypt (regi: Ibrahim El Batout) : White Lies -- New Zealand (regi: Dana Rotberg) : Zinda Bhaag -- Pakistan (regi: Meenu Gaur, Farjad Nabi) Beste Animasjonsfilm ; Kandidater : Croods -- Kirk De Micco, Chris Sanders : Epic - Skogens hemmelige rike -- Chris Wedge : Ernest og Celestine -- Stéphane Aubier, Vincent Patar, Benjamin Renner : The Fake -- Yeon Sang-ho : Fly -- Klay Hall : Frost -- Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee : Free Birds -- Jimmy Hayward : Grusomme meg 2 -- Pierre Coffin, Chris Renaud : Khumba -- Anthony Silverton : The Legend of Sarila -- Nancy Florence Savard : A Letter to Momo -- Hiroyuki Okiura : Monsteruniversitetet -- Dan Scanlon : O Apóstolo -- Fernando Cortizo : Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Part III: Rebellion -- Yukihiro Miyamoto, Akiyuki Shinbo : Det regner kjøttboller 2 -- Cody Cameron, Kris Pearn : Rio 2096: A Story of Love and Fury -- Luiz Bolognesi : Smurfene 2 -- Raja Gosnell : Turbo -- David Soren : The Wind Rises -- Hayao Miyazaki Beste Dokumentar - Langfilm ; Kandidater : 20 Feet from Stardom : The Act of Killing : The Armstrong Lie : Blackfish : The Crash Reel : Cutie and the Boxer : Dirty Wars : First Cousin Once Removed : God Loves Uganda : Life According to Sam : Pussy Riot: A Punk Prayer : The Square : Stories We Tell : Tim's Vermeer : Which Way is the Front Line From Here? - The Life and Time of Tim Hetherington Beste Filmmusikk ; Kandidater : 2 Guns -- Clinton Shorter : 12 Years a Slave -- Hans Zimmer : 14 Ronin -- Ilan Eshkeri : 42 -- Mark Isham : Admission -- Stephen Trask : Ain't Them Bodies Saints -- Daniel Hart : All is Lost -- Alex Ebert : Alone Yet Not Alone' -- William Rose : The Armstrong Lie -- David Kahane : Arthur Newman -- Nick Urata : At Any Price -- Dickon Hinchliffe : Austenland -- Ilan Eshkeri : The Best Man Holiday -- Stanley Clarke : Boktyven -- John Williams : The Butler -- Rodrigo Leão : The Butterfly's Dream -- Rahman Altin : The Call -- John Debney : Captain Phillips -- Henry Jackman : Closed Circuit -- Joby Talbot : The Company You Keep -- Cliff Martinez : The Conjuring -- Joseph Bishara : Copperhead -- Laurent Eyquem : The Counselor' -- Daniel Pemberton : Croods -- Alan Silvestri : Elysium -- Ryan Amon : Ender's Game -- Steve Jablonsky : Enough Said -- Marcelo Zarvos : Epic -- Danny Elfman : Ernest & Celestine -- Vincent Courtois : Escape from Planet Earth -- Aaron Zigman : Escape from Tomorrow -- Abel Korzeniowski : Evil Dead -- Roque Baños : Fly -- Mark Mancina : Free Birds -- Dominic Lewis : Free China: The Courage to Believe -- Tony Chen : Fruitvale Station -- Ludwig Goransson : Før midnatt -- Graham Reynolds : G.I. Joe: Retaliation -- Henry Jackman : Gangster Squad -- Steve Jablonsky : Gravity -- Steven Price : The Great Gatsby -- Craig Armstrong : Grusomme meg 2 -- Heitor Pereira : The Hangover Part III -- Christophe Beck : Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters -- Atli Örvarsson : Haute Cuisine -- Gabriel Yared : Her -- William Butler, Owen Pallett : Hobbiten: Smaugs ødemark -- Howard Shore : Hollywood Seagull -- Evgeny Shchukin : Hours -- Benjamin Wallfisch : How Sweet It Is -- Matt Dahan : The Hunger Games: Catching Fire -- James Newton Howard : Identity Thief -- Christopher Lennertz : The Incredible Burt Wonderstone -- Lyle Workman : Insidious: Chapter 2 -- Joseph Bishara : Instructions Not Included -- Carlo Siliotto : The Internship -- Christophe Beck : The Invisible Woman -- Ilan Eshkeri : Iron Man 3 -- Brian Tyler : Jack the Giant Slayer -- John Ottman : Jobs -- John Debney : Kamasutra 3D -- Sreejith Edavana, Saachin Raj Chelory : Labor Day -- Rolfe Kent : Live at the Foxes Den -- Jack Holmes : Love is All You Need -- Johan Söderqvist : Mama -- Fernando Velázquez : Man of Steel -- Hans Zimmer : Mandela: Long Walk to Freedom -- Alex Heffes : The Missing Picture -- Marc Marder : Monsteruniversitetet -- Randy Newman : Mud -- David Wingo : Murph: The Protector -- Chris Irwin, Jeff Widenhofer : Now You See Me -- Brian Tyler : Oblivion -- Anthony Gonzalez, Joseph Trapanese : Oldboy -- Rogue Baños : Olympus Has Fallen -- Trevor Morris : Oz: The Great and Powerful -- Danny Elfman : Pacific Rim -- Ramin Djawadi : Pain & Gain -- Steve Jablonsky : Percy Jackson: Monsterhavet -- Andrew Lockington : Philomena -- Alexandre Desplat : The Place Beyond the Pines -- Mike Patton : Prisoners -- Jóhann Jóhannsson : R.I.P.D. -- Christophe Beck : Reaching for the Moon' -- Marcelo Zarvos : Romeo & Juliet -- Abel Korzeniowski : Runner Runner -- Chistophe Beck : Rush -- Hans Zimmer : Safe Haven -- Deborah Lurie : Salinger -- Lorne Balfe : Saving Mr. Banks -- Thomas Newman : The Secret Life of Walter Mitty -- Theodore Shapiro : Short Term 12 -- Joel P. West : Side Effects -- Thomas Newman : Skyggejegerne: Demonenes by -- Atli Övarsson : Smurfene 2 -- Heitor Pereira : The Spectacular Now -- Rob Simonsen : Star Trek Into Darkness -- Michael Giacchino : Stoker -- Clint Mansell : Thor: The Dark World -- Brian Tyler : Tim's Vermeer -- Conrad Pope : Trance -- Rick Smith : Turbo -- Henry Jackman : The Ultimate Life -- Mark McKenzie : Unfinished Song -- Laura Rossi : Wadjda -- Mark Richter : Walking with Dinosaurs -- Paul Leonard-Morgan : Warm Bodies -- Marco Beltrami, Buck Sanders : We Steal Secrets: The Story of WikiLeaks -- Will Bates : We're the Millers -- Theodore Shapiro, Ludwig Goransson : What Maisie Knew -- Nick Urata : Why We Ride -- Steven Gutheinz : The Wind Rises -- Joe Hisaishi : Winnie Mandela -- Laurent Eyquem : The Wolverine -- Marco Beltrami Beste Visuelle Effekter ; Kandidater : Elysium : Gravity : Hobbiten: Smaugs ødemark : Iron Man 3 : The Lone Ranger : Oblivion : Pacific Rim : Star Trek Into Darkness : Thor: The Dark World : World War Z Beste Dokumentar - Kortfilm ; Kandidater : CaveDigger : Facing Fear : Jujitsu-ing Reality : Karama Has No Walls : The Lady in Number 6: Music Saved My Life : Prison Terminal: The Last Days of Private Jack Hall : Recollections : SLOMO Beste Kortfilm ; Kandidater : Do I Have to Take Care of Everything? -- Selma Vilhunen, Kirsikka Saari : Hellium -- Anders Walter, Kim Magnusson : Just Before Losing Everything -- Xavier Legrand, Alexandre Gavras : Kush -- Shubhashish Bhutiani : Record/Play -- Jesse Atlas, Thom Fennesey : That Wasn't Me -- Esteban Crespo : Throat Song -- Miranda de Pencier : Tiger Boy -- Gabriele Mainetti : Two -- Mickey Nedimovic, Henner Besuch : The Voorman Problem -- Mark Gill, Baldwin Li Beste Animerte Kortfilm ; Kandidater : Feral -- Daniel Sousa, Dan Golden : Get a Horse! -- Lauren MacMillan, Dorothy McKim : Gloria Victoria -- Theodore Ushev : Hollow Land -- Uri Kranot, Michelle Kranot : The Missing Scarf -- Eoin Duffy, Jamie Hogan : Mr. Hublot -- Laurent Witz, Alexandre Espigares : Possessions -- Shuhei Morita : Requiem for Romance -- Jonathan Ng : Room on the Broom -- Max Lang, Jan Lachauer : Subconscious Password -- Chris Landreth